1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a micro scan engine module, which is used to scan and read barcode information, and more particularly to a micro scan engine module having a case body formed integrally.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a conventional scan engine module. Referring to FIG. 1, the scan engine module 10 is disposed in a device such as a scanner or a barcode reader, so as to scan or read barcode information. The scan engine module 10 includes a cover 101, a base 102 and a circuit board 103. More than one first light reflectors 1011 and a second light reflector 1012 are assembled inside the cover 101. The base 102 may be provided to assemble the cover 101, and a light channel 1021 is formed at the bottom inside the base 102. A light source channel 1022 is respectively formed at two ends of the light channel 1021. A lens 1023 is assembled at one end of the light channel 1021, and a collecting lens 1024 is assembled at one end of the light source channel 1022. Moreover, the bottoms of the other ends of the light source channel 1022 and the light channel 1021 are formed hollow. Two light emitting diodes (LEDs) 1031 and a light source sensor 1025 are electrically connected to a plane of the circuit board 103, and the circuit board 103 is assembled at the bottom of the base 102.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of implementation of the conventional scan engine module. Referring to FIG. 2, after the components are assembled, the first light reflector 1011 is located above the LEDs 1031, and the second light reflector 1012 is located above the light source sensor 1025. When the LEDs 1031 are actuated, a light source A generated by the LEDs 1031 is reflected by the first reflector 1011 and is emitted out through the light source channel 1022. After the light source A is irradiated on an object, a reflected light B is formed, and is refracted by the second light reflector 1012 after being collected by the lens 1023 and is irradiated on the light source sensor 1025, so that the light source sensor 1025 can read related information. It can be known that, the outer case part of the conventional scan engine module 10 includes the cover 101 and the base 102, and the number of the components inside is complicated. In fact, the size of the module is quiet large, therefore, if the module applies in smaller devices, it would be unable to attain the need of microminiaturization, yet also the application of the module would be limited considerably. Moreover, errors easily occur during assembling of the first light reflectors 1011 and the second light reflectors 1012 on the cover 101, which causes deviation of focal length and light, thereby influencing the overall function. Furthermore, the manufacturing cost is increased due to the multiple components being included.